Intervention
by VixenOnFire
Summary: What do you do when everyone you've ever loved has abandoned you? Bella Swan knows. Now Jake must face risking his friendship with Bella to save her from the Volturi, and bring her back from the darkness the only way he knows how. Darkella O/S 1st place


**"Entry for the Second Annual Darkella Contest" - *First Place Winner***

**Summary:** What do you do when everyone you've ever loved has abandoned you? Bella Swan knows. Now Jake must face risking his friendship with Bella to save her from the Volturi, and bring her back from the darkness the only way he knows how. Lemon, AU, O/S.

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Word Count:** 8260

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to these characters. Any likeness to another story is coincidental, and not intended. Contains sexual content and moments of violence. Written for the 2011 Twimuses/Jaspers Naughty Girls Darkella Contest.

**A/N: **A special thanks to my wonderful Beta Hmmille for being so helpful and understanding, and to Sparkly Red Pen for their excellent service!

* * *

><p><em>"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you." -<em>_FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE_

I closed my book with an audible crack that split the worn binding, and scattered hundreds of yellowed pages across the floor of my bedroom. I didn't need to be reminded of the monster I'd become. Friedrich Nietzsche had nothing on me. It only took one glance into the mirror to see the demon staring back at me like a sadistic, marble goddess.

Where chocolate orbs had once reflected in a windowpane, now stood an echo tainted with the heated desire of bloodlust. Crimson shimmers decorated the corners of my eyes where the darkness of my thirst had yet to reach. It wouldn't be long until that hunger enveloped me completely.

"Jesus, Bells!" Jake shouted from across the room. "You scared me to death."

"Shut up, Jake. And the name is Mistress Isabella. I suggest you learn it."

He nodded like the obedient little puppy dog that he was, and began to pick up the fallen pages with a slow, agonizing pace. I rolled my eyes, and sauntered out of the room, leaving him to his mundane tasks. There was no space in my mind to entertain his ridiculous notions at the moment. Demetri was due here at any moment, and I had better things to do with my time.

The sounds of the city below drew my attention to the balcony as I stepped out under a blanket of stars. A full moon decorated the night sky, casting glimmers of light across the polished rooftops of the Parisian landscape. Below me, I could clearly view the humans rushing about in the street, singing various versions of the same monotonous song.

It had been far too long since the city was graced with my presence.

For three years, I'd traveled the world with Jake at my side, and for three years I'd hunted unsuspecting humans on city streets just like these below me. If they only knew that they were mere inches from the most dangerous predator they'd ever encounter, they might not be as cheerful with their interactions as they were being now.

The town had gathered for a grand celebration, and like the calculating monster that I was, I'd seized the opportunity for a feast. Jake had no choice but to accompany me. He was, for all intents and purposes, my little play thing—a faithful Golden Retriever. I knew he felt responsible for what I'd become, but having him around so frequently did nothing to still the venom that coursed through my body. I think in some way, the shapeshifter hoped that his presence would curb my appetite for blood, but it had only strengthened it. If my best friend couldn't stop me from indulging in every last one of my desires, then no one could. Jake was forced to stay with me to protect whatever part of the old Bella remained. He stayed because of his inadequacies, an inept remembrance of the way things used to be.

He stayed because he felt guilty.

I couldn't deny that having my old family friend around was almost pleasant. Though he smelled entirely too much like wet dog for my liking, he still served a purpose. Like a little guard dog he watched over me, and if one of my customers got a little too argumentative, he was right there to ward them off. More often than not he killed them, and that sat just fine with me. Every kill that Jake executed gave him a sense of gratification over the one kill that changed everything between us—Laurent.

The nomad Laurent had mistakenly thought that by turning me, he was doing me a kindness. He believed that he was saving me from the pain that Victoria wished to inflict upon me for the death of her mate, James. In all actuality, he did just that. Anything that I was to suffer at the hands of Victoria would have been far more agonizing than what Laurent had carried out. Of course, Jacob was too late to save me from the venom, but Laurent was too slow to avoid being killed himself. In the end, I guess Victoria did receive her revenge on Edward. Laurent had turned me into the one thing that Edward had so desperately tried to avoid. I now walked among the mortals as a silent hunter, an inhuman predator among men.

"Demetri is here," Jake mumbled from the balcony doors, a trace of disgust in his voice.

I knew Jake didn't care for the constant influx of suitors that graced my doorstep at all hours of the day and night. They seemed to find me wherever I went. However, the needs of Jacob Black did not interest me. I was filled with an insatiable lust for pleasure, and driven by an unrelenting sense of betrayal. If Edward would have stayed in Forks, none of this would have happened. I blamed Edward for everything. I doubted he even knew of my fate, and if he did, he certainly didn't care.

I lived now to fulfill my desires in any way I saw fit.

"I will be with him momentarily."

"Yes, Mistress," Jake answered obediently.

His tone brought a smile to lips. Even Jake was too afraid to speak against me.

I'd become a monster, and I knew that. I was the chill that ran down the spines of the humans around me, the Bogeyman in their closets, and the demon stalking their nightmares. But what can I say? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And I was about as scorned as they came. In the space of a few short months, I'd lost everything that had ever held meaning to me—Edward, Charlie, Renee, even Forks. They were all just distant memories seen through cloudy human eyes now. My vampire memories had almost overtaken them completely. These were more vivid than anything I could remember previously. Laurent's attack had caused the slivers of darkness in me to surface, but Edward had been the catalyst. I guess Nietzsche was right; when you dance with the Devil, you become the Devil yourself.

I shook off the unwanted feeling of remorse, and strolled back into the bedroom to prepare myself for Demetri's affection. He was one of my more desirable suitors, even though I knew that his frequent visits held roots in a much darker place. Aro had been trying to seduce me into his guard for the past three years, ever since he came upon me in Venice. As soon as the topic of the Cullens came into the conversation, we'd hit it off almost immediately. Aro had an odd sense of curiosity when it came to Carlisle. I had no doubt that Demetri's visits were a ploy to ensnare my services. My gift was unmatched throughout his coven, but I wouldn't give Aro the satisfaction of my company.

Demetri was another matter entirely. I had grown rather fond of him, and he certainly knew how to cater to woman's body. Part of me craved that touch on more than one level, but in my line of work, a woman must always hold the upper hand.

So many things had changed about me in such a short time. I no longer felt that sense of shyness, or even embarrassment. I had traded my Converse and tattered jeans for Jimmy Choo's and a designer wardrobe, all courtesy of the exuberant men that enjoyed my company. The innocent Bella was gone, replaced with the sadistic mirror image of an immortal granite deity. She stared back at me now from the gold, Victorian mirror, a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. I could see the darkness in my eyes, and the vacant expression that reflected in the mirror as I applied a deep shade of burgundy to my lips. There was nothing of the old me left in there at all. Waking to a world of pain and emptiness had seen to that.

"Demetri is in the guest room," Jake said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Are you leaving?" I asked. Jake never strayed too far just in case he was needed. He didn't like to be under the same roof as me when I was working, but his recent unexplained absences had me questioning his loyalty. He seemed to be pulling away from me.

"I'll be outside as usual."

Without another word, Jake left me to the task at hand. I checked my reflection one last time, just assuring that I was as presentable as I felt. My long, dark hair spilled across my shoulders, creating a perfect contrast against my porcelain skin. The transparent black robe barely covered the matching bodice that fit snugly around my granite flesh. Everything looked precisely as I wished it to, right down to the hint of my breasts peeking out over the lace trim.

Pleased with my appearance, I headed through the French doors and into Demetri's waiting arms.

He was his usual dashing self. His dark blonde hair flickered under the low lighting echoing around the freshly decorated room. I had taken great care to ensure that the gentlemen who crossed my threshold would be comfortable while waiting for me. Each part of the guest room emanated a glow of warmth, right down to the crown molding that lay adjacent to the cream colored walls. Though a bed was unnecessary, I'd seen to it that I possessed the largest California King Bed available, complete with the four post appeal for those who enjoyed my more refined talent of domination. Demetri was nestled atop the bed, already stripped down and thirsting for my touch.

"At long last we meet again, Mistress," he whispered, rising from the bed, and exposing his aching need to my crimson gleam.

"Mmm. Hello, big boy."

Demetri dropped to his knees, and he immediately began to explore my body with the utmost urgency. His tongue felt savage between my thighs, and the demon within rejoiced in the ecstasy of his touch. He was a ruthless Casanova with an unlimited bank account. When you were part of the Volturi, the whole world was at your disposal.

Time lost all meaning as we rolled between the sheets, and we moaned out in delight over and over. The man had a ravenous appetite for me, and I gladly obliged his every desire like the brilliant succubus that I was.

"More! Mistress, More!" he cried out, gripping the satin sheets and tearing through the fabric as if it were a paper doll.

I twisted my body around him like a snake, tightening my thighs, and squeezing his rock hard shaft within me. He let out a gasp of utter euphoria, and suddenly my own sense of pleasure came rushing to the edge of my desire.

I felt the heat of my orgasm surface before my mind had really been given a chance to comprehend what was happening. What started as a mere fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach a few moments ago, had now turned into the most euphoric pleasure my body had ever experienced. My eyes rolled back of their own accord, and I simply rode out the exquisite vibrations while Demetri gasped beneath me in what I could only imagine was pure and utter shock.

His greedy little hands traveled over my ivory skin until they sat flush against my breasts, where he gave them a hungry squeeze. With a deep, urgent growl of his own, he thrust himself upwards, and spilled into me with an immense force that left me smiling in satisfaction. I glanced down to meet his eyes, and instantly found his lips crushing into mine as we both basked in our sinful accomplishment.

A moment later we collapsed onto the demolished remains of the bed frame.

"I will never grow tired of that. You always keep me on my toes, Isabella," he crooned as he ran his fingers through my dark locks.

"Never underestimate the power of a succubus, Demetri," I smirked in return.

"I rather enjoy this side of you," he chuckled darkly. "It's much better than your usual ruthless demeanor, although I'm quite fond of that as well. I don't know how the humans survive your touch."

"Play your cards right, and there will be many surprises in your future. As for the humans, many of them don't."

Demetri purred and nipped at the open space between us, his voice low and husky, as he spoke. "I will hold you to that, _my _Mistress."

"I belong to no one, Demetri," I hissed, rising from the mangled debris. "Least of all _you_."

He looked puzzled by my sudden harsh return of words, but I didn't care. To think that I, Mistress Isabella, belonged to anyone was entirely ridiculous. Ever since my change, I have done exactly what I desired, without thought of consequence or retribution. It was something that Aro took great joy in nurturing. He wished for me to be my own woman; a woman who lived in darkness, and accepted that darkness completely. Sending Demetri to me was his way of enforcing that ideal. I didn't have to read minds to know that.

"I only wish to call you by your proper name. I didn't mean to insinuate anything, Bella," he whimpered.

"Bella is dead," I hissed in response. "Call me that again, and I will banish you from my sight. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"No, Mistress."

Men.

They were always so humbled by the female body, always wanting more than they should be allowed to have. And Demetri was no exception. His crimson eyes were completely focused on my naked body, his hands searching feebly for another taste. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I needed something else now. My throat always ached so terribly after sex, and that dry, thirsty sensation was creeping its way through me now.

"I need to feed," I snapped, slipping out of his arms, and blurring across the room to the mahogany closet doors. From behind me, I heard Demetri's exaggerated movements, followed by the click of his belt, and finally an audible moan as his jeans brushed across his erection.

His suffering brought a wide smile to my face as I changed into the little, black cocktail dress that I reserved for special occasions such as this one. The fabric slid against my body like a perfect strand of silk, caressing my skin as it flowed effortlessly down my thighs. I ran my hands across my breasts, loving the way the dress felt against my body, and I let out a slight moan of my own to drive Demetri further into his madness.

"God, you don't know what effect you have on me," he whispered, appearing at my side, and mimicking the movements of my hands. I gasped ever so slightly as his fingertips danced over the fabric covering my all too enticingly peaked nipples. "How Edward Cullen could ever let you go is beyond me."

"Don't you _ever _mention his name to me," I growled, pushing away from Demetri in the same breath.

He flew backwards into the closet from the force of the blow, shattering the doors instantly, and sending hangers, clothing, and fragments of wood spiraling across the floor in every direction. His body tore through the brittle closet frame and smacked against the wall with a thunderous crack, which hurled the plume of debris around the room. I was sure the noise would draw Jake's attention, but I heard no sound of his approach—no footfalls on the stairs. Where the hell was he?

It took a moment for Demetri to come to his senses. He simply stared at me in shock, and I held my ground over him. Edward's name was forbidden in this place. Even Jake knew better than to speak it.

A sudden sense of foreboding started to wedge itself into my mind. I'd been sleeping with Demetri for quite some time, and he'd never once mentioned Edward Cullen to me. Only Aro had knowledge of my time with Edward, so obviously the pair had spoken. Demetri had no idea who Edward even _was_, or at least that had been my understanding. Of course he knew Carlisle, but not even Aro had heard of Edward until I'd mentioned his name. Why all of a sudden was Demetri bringing him up?

"My apologies, Mistress Isabella. I meant no harm," he stated, rising to his feet and dusting off his pants. I could still see his bulging member peeking out over the top of the waistband of his jeans.

I decided to shrug off the incident.

"It's in the past," I answered, plastering a convincing smile on my face. I could not allow myself to be seen in a vulnerable condition. It would damage my reputation.

"I humbly request to accompany you on your hunt."

"Request granted."

Leading the way as I always chose to do, we set off into the festive crowd in search of our next meal. There was something unnatural in the air as we entered the chaotic scene that sent a peculiar chill through my body. It felt as though we were being watched, but I couldn't pick up on any vampire activity other than the regulars who inhabited this city. Even so, something just felt off. I glanced over at Demetri who looked perfectly at ease, and shrugged off the sensation as we carried on.

In the distance, I finally heard the reluctant steps of one guilt ridden wolf.

_**The following morning…  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_"Where did you go last night?" I demanded as Jake slipped off his white t-shirt, exposing his awe inspiring abs in the process. The fabric was torn in several places which piqued my curiosity. Jake was always going somewhere while I was off hunting, but he was still my little lap dog, and he owed me an explanation. I was tired of his new found need for separation.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Some _things_?" I growled. "I demand an explanation. If I am providing you with food and shelter, then you _will _abide by my rules. Are we clear?"

He nodded and began to undress in front of me. He always did this when he was trying to change the subject. Jake knew that I could never resist a man—human or vampire—when they were in my living room stark naked. Although we'd never engaged in sex before, Jake was the one line I couldn't cross. He was the only link to the old Bella that I'd mercilessly pushed from my mind. Still, I couldn't bring myself to seduce him.

"Bel—sorry, _Mistress _Isabella, we need to talk," he grumbled, stripping out of his jeans.

The lights from the brass candelabras around the room cast ominous shadows across his russet skin, and for a moment, I saw a glimpse of the boy I used to know. He was still under there somewhere, and though it didn't matter to me if he ever resurfaced, I still felt a sense of grief over what I'd done to him. There was a time when I'd thought of starting a new life with Jake. He was my best friend after all, and at one point, we'd almost been more than that. And then Laurent had taken my innocence, and everything changed between us. Some part of me that hadn't been fully tainted by darkness still longed for that old Jake. He was the one who could make me laugh, and he held a warmth unlike anything I'd ever known. I truly believed that I'd killed that Jake. It was a thought that further enhanced my dark tendencies.

I ignored his request for an audience. He knew better than to tell me what I needed.

"Have you eaten?" I asked for some ungodly reason. _Why _did I _care_?

"You mean did I eat anything while you were out slaughtering the whole town with lover boy?" he muttered, sarcasm lacing his words. "Yeah, I had a turkey sandwich."

A growl erupted from my throat. "Watch your tone with me, Jake."

"Or what?" he snapped. "You'll continue to ignore me?"

"Stranger things have happened," I sneered.

His head drooped down as he sighed. I didn't understand where his sudden sense of bravery was coming from, but he seemed to be thinking better of it now. Although I was happy that he'd backed off, the silence that lingered in the room was strangely deafening to my ears. Something was bothering him, and for some reason that I couldn't fathom, I found myself actually caring.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, walking over to him as he undressed, my nose wrinkling in disgust the moment his scent struck me.

"We need to talk about your involvement with the Volturi, Bells. They're messing with your mind. They have been for years. Can't you see that?"

The sound of my old name brought an evil sneer to my lips, but I let it slide. Again, I was unsure of why I didn't just snap back at him. "How so?"

"Look at you—you're a complete mess. You're so full of this dark hatred for Edward that you can't even see straight. I haven't seen you smile in weeks, unless you're around Demetri. And I'm sorry, but I don't trust the guy. He's up to something."

"What is there to smile about? You want me to be _happy_ that everyone in my life abandoned me? You want me to take back the past few years of my existence, and make it so it never happened? I can't do that. If you were in my position, you would understand. You have no idea what it was like to watch the Cullens walk away from me. No idea of the pain I suffered at the hands of Laurent. And you certainly don't know what it's like to take a human life. So don't lecture me on the idea of darkness, _Jacob_."

"That's not what I mean," he sighed, his eyes still looking downwards to the palms of his hands.

I saw tiny beads of sweat forming on his muscular physique. His heart was beating just a fraction above normal as well. Was he _nervous_?

"Explain." I demanded.

"I've watched over you for years, but I hate seeing you this way. This is not who you _are_. Can't you see that?"

"This is who I am now, Jake. The old Bella is gone. Deal with it."

"That's what I thought you'd say," he sighed again.

"Do you want to leave me? Is that what this is about?"

I must be coming down with some sort of vampire flu or something. Caring about the feelings of Jacob Black was pretty low on my priority list. I hadn't really given much thought to a life without him before. I knew he missed his family, but his strange fascination with a responsibility he shouldn't feel kept him with me. If I didn't have this shapeshifter by my side, I truly _would _be alone. I didn't like that feeling, but there was no way I was going to let him know that.

"No," he mumbled, sliding out of his boxers, and turning to face me fully exposed. "I would never leave you unless you forced me away."

Jake was now standing in the middle of the room completely naked; his rich, tan skin bulging under the florescent lighting. I'd seen Jake naked before, but it didn't stop the pangs of desire from rushing to the surface. The sight of him in all his glory sent spasms to all the right places of my body. I could feel the thin lining of my lace underwear starting to saturate with venom while Jake just stood there at half-mast. He didn't even seem to care. Maybe he was just used to all the comings and goings of sex in the house. I had to force my mind not to think of us in a compromising position, and carry on with my interrogation.

"Then what's the matter? Alistair is going to be here shortly. I don't have time for fucking guessing games," I finally snapped, averting my eyes from his growing erection.

I think that deep down, Jake enjoyed being bossed around. It certainly seemed that way to me, but I would never sleep with him. He was the only part of myself that I actually liked.

"You won't like what I have to say, but it's for your own good."

What the _hell _was he going on about?

"I have pretty thick skin. Spill."

"The Volturi are going to kill you at some point. Even the biggest idiot in the world can see that one coming," he growled back at me. His dark eyes seemed to look right through me, piercing me in all the places he knew I was vulnerable. In that one glance, I saw our history, our friendship, and all the unnecessary pain that had been thrust in my face after Edward's abrupt departure from Forks. "I thought that I was doing the right thing, and _believe me _I would rather not have had to go and fetch him at all, but I did. I know you're going to hate me for this, and maybe even _kill_ me, but I did what I had to do to get _my_ Bella back before the Volturi stole her away. You don't see what they are up to, but I _do_. I have a really bad feeling about this."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come. He seemed to be waiting for something—_anything—_that would make the tense situation better, but I couldn't do it. I could not bring myself to show him pity or comfort. Jake had no idea what he was talking about, although the seed of doubt was now planted in my mind. Demetri had mentioned Edward last night, and I _did _think that was odd at the time. However, the Volturi had no reason to come after me. Did they?

Jake's incessant babbling made no sense to me.

"You've lost your freaking mind, Jake. Who are you even talking about?"

"Will you please just listen to me for _once _in your life? You don't understand. I was going to tell you this last night, but Demetri was here. I've been in contact with—"

A knock at the front door silenced Jake's words. With a wave of my hand, I dismissed him, and forgot all about his idiotic theories. I could hear him struggling to get dressed, and mumbling something about waiting for him, but I paid him no attention. I had an appointment with a traveling nomad this morning. Jake's persistent drivel was going to have to wait.

I walked briskly to the front door of the spacious apartment to meet my guest. As my hand touched the brass doorknob, I paused, a sudden well of doubt infiltrating my mind. I couldn't place the foreign sense of emotion, but it was there none the less. Shrugging it off as best as I could, I opened the door.

The sight that met my eyes brought a fire to my throat so intense that it cut off my words, and sent gasping pains of agony racing into my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. There was nothing I could do to stop the haunting images of my past from crashing into me wave after wave. I'd always known that this would happen one day, but I found myself entirely unprepared.

"I tried to tell you, Isabella," Jake said, appearing at my side fully dressed. There was a slight trace of irritation beneath his words that was directed at the person who now stood before me.

Edward Cullen.

"She never was one to listen."  
><em><br>Don't do anything reckless.  
><em>  
>The voice that had echoed in my dreams, and delivered the most painful memories to my human heart, was now speaking to me as if it had a right to. The sound of Edward's voice caused the burn in my throat to escalate, and saturated the remainder of my poisonous demeanor. I'd envisioned our reunion in so many different ways, so many different places, but nothing could have prepared me for the actual encounter. I found all my old tendencies brimming to the surface of my desires. I didn't know what to do. How does one confront the man that helped turn you into a monster?<p>

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes?" Jake grumbled.

Jake knew Edward was in town, and he hadn't told me? Had he brought Edward back into my life? I didn't understand what was going on here.

"How did you find me?" I growled, suddenly finding the strength to my own voice, and stepping forward into Edward's personal space. "Never mind, don't answer that. Just get out of here. NOW."

My words tumbled out with a commanding force that made Edward take a step back into the long, empty hallway. No one else lived on this floor, so if I were to kill Edward right here, right now, no one would be the wiser. And I _wanted _to kill him. I yearned to tear his throat out, and feed him to Jacob; letting the dog finally have a taste of revenge.

Without another thought, I flew out of the doorway, grabbing Edward by his neck, and thrusting him back into the opposite wall, the fragile plaster giving way underneath us. I lashed out at him with a brutal force that both scared and excited me at the same time. His familiar dark eyes followed my every move, just keeping tabs on where my fists landed.

He wasn't fighting back, and I hated him for it. He was letting me beat him into nothingness as if he knew he deserved it. Had he come here to let me _kill _him?

"Knock it off!" Jake shouted, grabbing me by the shoulder, and ripping me away from Edward. A part of Edward's Armani t-shirt tore free in my hands.

"GET OFF ME!" I shrieked, turning on Jake as if he were my enemy, and cracking him across the cheek in the process. I heard something crunch in his jaw, and he staggered back through the doorway.

How _dare _he plot against me, and with _Edward Cullen _of all people!

"Easy, Bells," Jake said as calmly as he could, getting to his feet in the same breath.

I shrugged the wolf off, and spun around in the vacant corridor, staring Edward down like the vicious betrayer that he was. I would deal with Jacob Black later. Right now, I had more pressing matters right in front of me. Edward had some balls to come here after abandoning me. How dare he even think for one moment that I was just going to forgive him for everything he'd done to me, all because he had that smile I'd fallen for time and time again? However, he wasn't smiling now. The expression that sat on his face was one of extreme pain and remorse. The demon inside of me was laughing in satisfaction.

"How can you be so calm about all this, Jake?" I asked, trying to regain my composure. There was nothing _calm _about this situation at all, but I was determined not to let Edward see my struggling desires again. Part of me still longed for his touch.

"Edward is here because I asked him to come. As I was _trying_ to tell you earlier, I've been in contact with Edward for a few months because I'm worried about you. We met up last night while you were off with Captain Hard On." Jake sighed. I saw Edward's jaw twitch slightly. Was he angry about my dealings with Demetri? If he was, oh well. He lost out on me a long time ago. I focused on Jake as he continued. "Edward agrees with me about those Volturi fucks, and after a little convincing on his part, I agreed that it would be in your best interest to work things out. This succubus thing you've got going on isn't good for you at _all_."

"Oh my God!" I cackled in disgusted amusement. "Is this an _intervention_? Oh _please_, spare me."

Edward interjected. "I had no idea that you'd become _this_. Just look at yourself."

My ex-boyfriend seemed to be giving me the once over as if he disapproved of my lifestyle. His eyes were rich with a fierce, onyx glow. He didn't appear well nourished really. There were deep, gray circles under his eyes, and his cheekbones seemed more prominent than I remembered. It's not like I should really care about Edward's health. He certainly hadn't cared about mine, but I couldn't help the feelings that were stirring in the pit of my stomach like a swarm of butterflies.

"You've come here to lecture me on the ideals of right and wrong, Edward? _Me_?" I asked, completely flabbergasted that he felt he had the right to judge me after everything I'd been through at his hand. I should have ripped him apart the moment I saw him. It was just too hard to attack him when he wasn't even planning on fighting back.

"No, the other lunatic succubus that lives around the corner," Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough, Jake!" I snapped, but there was no anger in the sentiment. It was as if Edward's presence had brought the old carefree Jacob back. He didn't even seem upset with Edward. Maybe they'd had some sort of guy to guy talk last night, or even a massive fight that had left Edward incapacitated for a while. I'd like to think that Jake would have at least ripped off a limb or two. It's not like Edward couldn't just put himself together again. Maybe that's why Jake's clothes had been torn.

"Jacob, I would like a few minutes alone with Bella—if you wouldn't mind?" Edward asked, ignoring me completely. No way was I about to let him run my life.

To think that Edward Cullen believed he could just show up here, and I would fall into his arms like a long lost lover, was something that I couldn't comprehend. I had to admit, seeing him standing in front of me made me want to do all sorts of nasty things that I wouldn't have been able to accomplish as a human. Edward had no idea of the power I now possessed, not only over the male libido, but also over their minds. There was more to Mistress Isabella than just an average succubus. When I was in bed with another, I could shield my victim from their supposed talents, and make their gift seemingly disappear for a short while. The effect was quite liberating for the vampire in question, especially if their gift was more of a burden than a blessing.

"The name is Isabella now, _Edward_." His name left my lips like a disease. "The Bella you knew died the day you left Forks. I have no interest in speaking to you. You _destroyed_ me. How dare you march back into my life and demand things from me! I am not the girl you used to know, and you are crossing a _dangerous _line."

Edward didn't speak. He just stared at me with those big, black eyes of his, a trace of sadness sitting beneath his exterior. He really did look terrible. Even his hair was a little lackluster in appearance. He'd lost that shine that I'd grown so fond of.

"Bella—Isabella," Jake interrupted. "I won't be far away."

"Are you fucking serious? You're not going _anywhere_.. I _forbid _it!" I hissed, staring them both down with a venomous glare.

"Please, Isabella. I just need a few moments," Edward pleaded.

"Dude, Edward, it's _your _funeral."

Jake turned to me, his eyes begging for some sort of absolution that I couldn't give him. Just like everyone else in my life, my best friend had finally betrayed me. There would be no coming back from this. I could see the determination in his dark eyes, and I knew that regardless of the power I held over him, he was hell bent on forcing Edward back into my life.

"You are dead to me, Jacob Black. If you walk out that door, don't even think of coming back!" I growled, the sound echoing through the vacant corridor, and shattering the old brass lamp hanging on the wall above him.

He dodged out of the way of the falling glass, and turned for the exit door. "I'm sorry, Bella, but this is for your own good."

I snarled. "If I ever see you again, I will _kill _you."

"Then kill me. My life has always been yours. Without my old Bella, I have nothing left to live for."

Jake disappeared down the stairs, leaving me once and for all, just as I'd always feared. He had taken Edward's side over mine, and that was unforgivable. After everything we'd been through, and everything he'd promised me, he'd just up and left me with the one man that had completely turned my life upside down.

As I watched Jake walk out of my life, everything within me exploded into an array of madness. The one piece of myself that I had clung to had vanished in an instant. Jake said he had nothing left to live for, but in all actuality, it was _I _that had nothing left.

I was now alone.

I whirled around with an immense rage, and grasped Edward's throat once again. He didn't struggle in the slightest. "You walk back into my life, and alienate me from the one person who has kept me company during your absence. Everywhere you go, you leave a trail of pain and anguish. How dare you think you can just waltz into my life again."

"Bella, please, I just want to talk."

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

The window on the far end of the hallway shattered into oblivion with the crack of my voice, sending shards of glass bursting onto the street below. Edward flinched under my tight grip, and I pressed on his neck a little harder to still the sensation of his fear.

"Isa—Isabella," he choked out.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because…because I love you."

I let him go.

Edward Cullen knew nothing of love. His entire life was shrouded in pain and misery, and he'd so mercilessly inflicted that upon me. Hearing the words spill from his lips had left me in a slight stupor. I'd waited years for this moment. I'd daydreamed about killing him in so many different ways, and not one of those visions had ever included those three little words.

It had me second guessing my resolve.

"Don't you dare speak those words to me."

Edward took a hesitant step forward. I could see a small crack along the side of his granite neck beginning to heal as he moved. "I never stopped loving you."

"Stop it!" I took a step backwards.

"I left you because I thought I was saving you from a life like this. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking you to listen to me. Please, I love you…_please_."

My hands flew to my ears, trying to block out his words. Although it did little good against my vampire hearing. "Stop."

"I went back to Forks, but you were gone. Charlie said you'd moved from the area. I never stopped searching."

"I said, STOP!"

My words sounded forceful enough, but there was no emotion behind the attempt. I couldn't concentrate. It was like being back in that classroom all over again, sharing the intimate moments of our introduction.  
><em><br>I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?_

_I don't like the rain. Anything cold, damp, I just…_

_I feel very protective of you_.

The memories were pummeling into me without my permission, sending pains of unwanted remembrance coursing through my body. Slivers of his smile, the gentle caress of his hand, the feel of his comfort all assaulted my consciousness, and I stumbled back through the door way, my hands still clamped tightly over my ears. It did nothing to prevent Edward's voice from penetrating my hard exterior.

"Alice never saw anything of your future. I know now that was due to Jake's constant presence. He told me that he was with you in the field that day with Laurent. If I would have known, I swear to you, I would have stayed to protect you. I never would have left you. I was such a fool, Isabella. I love you…I love you."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I bellowed.  
><em><br>I like watching you sleep._

_Hold on tight, Spider Monkey…_

_Stuff like this just doesn't exist…_

_I don't have the strength to stay away from you._

Stop, stop, stop, I silently pleaded, but my mind would not relent. Over and over, the memories surfaced from the abyss. One by one, they sliced into my mind, breaking down the walls I'd tried so hard to build around my stone heart.

"Isabella, I have always been in love with you. The time we've spent apart has been filled with indescribable pain. I should have been there for you. You were left with no guidance, and barely any protection. I take full responsibility for what's happened. I'm just so _sorry_."

His voice was like an echo of despair, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt my knees smack against the couch, and I crumbled to the floor in a pile of unyielding grief and torture.  
><em><br>And so the lion fell in love with the lamb._

_I love you Bella Marie Swan._

"Please," I whimpered, my voice ringing with a pitiful cry. "_Please_, no more."

"No. You need to know that the path you're on will only lead to more pain and suffering. The Volturi already have an interest in you, and if you continue to deny Aro's request to join his coven, they _will _kill you, Isabella. Come away with me. I beg you. I can show you another way like I should have done three years ago."

I pounded my fists against my head, just trying to drown out the sound of his voice and the truth to his words. There was something about Edward that made all the walls come tumbling down, and urged me to listen to him. The succubus in me was screaming for a taste of revenge, begging with the slightest hint of urgency.

It was my only defense against Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" I felt him kneel beside me as he whispered. "Bella, are you listening to me?"

My head snapped up instantly. The name I had tried to suppress for the past three years just rolled off his tongue with complete ease. _Bella_. Our eyes met, and I could clearly see the strain in the pitch black irises that seemed to pierce the remainder of my cold shell. I could remember everything—all of our times together, our kisses, our love. I could even see the reflection of the monster I'd become gleaming back at me from the surface of his sorrowful eyes. There was no hint of the Bella I used to be at all, and although I knew she no longer existed, the image frightened me. To see what Edward saw in me startled the succubus—the killer—into a harsh realization.

I was no better than a serial killer, a murderous fiend who snatched the lives of countless innocent victims.

"Say something," he whispered.

I couldn't. What could I say? I was still in love with Edward Cullen. I could feel that blasphemous knowledge sinking its teeth into my body like a plague. I wanted him. I wanted him to feel the strength that I possessed, and then tell me whether or not he believed I was worth saving.

Instantly, I closed the space between us, crushing into his lips with my own. His taste upon my tongue surprised me, and propelled the venom in my veins into full succubus mode. I had to possess his body. I had to make him want me like I so desperately wanted him.

He didn't protest.

Within seconds, our bodies were tangled together in a web of outright lust. We were clawing at each other's clothes until they were ripped from our flesh with a savage need. I felt Edward's hands grip my thighs, his fingernails raking against my granite skin with urgency.

His mouth never left mine for a moment. His lips were insistent in their desire to taste me, and I wanted him to devour every ounce of my body. My hands reached down to stroke his fully erect shaft, and he moaned against my mouth in ecstasy. His vibrations sent tingles throughout my body, captivating every one of my senses, and saturating my wet center as my own needs burst into life.

Then suddenly he stopped.

"Not like this, Bella. Not like this."

The succubus in me protested once again, but Edward's hands soon silenced her needs. They were moving lower down my body, parting my thighs so gently that my breath hitched, and spasms of electricity coursed over my skin. A moment later, I felt his tongue gliding along my slit, his teeth nipping at my clit. The sheer pleasure of his touch caused my hips to buck from the tile floor and meet with his eager lips.

"Yes, Edward…_Yes!_" I groaned with satisfaction.

My hands moved to my breasts, teasing my peaked nipples in sync with every pass of Edward's tongue. He looked up briefly to watch my subtle movements, and I moaned once again as he softly nipped at my hard center. I was completely overcome with his tenderness. The way he catered to my needs was something so gentle, and so indescribable, that I never wanted it to end.

One by one, his fingers entered me, dancing around inside my body like they had been made solely for my pleasure. His constant stream of sultry moans just made the venom flow between us in endless ripples of pleasure. Each time he moved, his length brushed against my legs, and my toes crept upwards to caress the object of my desire. When I touched him, he hissed between my thighs in utter feral need for me.

I screamed out as a wave of sheer bliss swept through me.

Edward smiled.

As I caught the edge of his smile, the succubus in me roared with an unrelenting rage. I wasn't used to being submissive to men, and suddenly I craved nothing but to regain control of the situation. I was still a dangerous predator and Edward was still an enemy; despite the way he made me long for a sense of normalcy. The question of if I was worthy of saving was still heavy in my mind, but I would leave that choice up to Edward. I would show Edward the monster he'd created, and if he lived through the experience, we could discuss what the future held.

With a quick turn of my body, I rolled over on top of him, his eyes gazing up at me with lust and desire. I felt his hard cock bump against the inside of my thigh, and I grinned in response to his fully erect longing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he whined, his hands searching for my breasts.

His fingertips felt like heaven against my skin, and I urgently leaned into his touch as I placed a sadistic smile upon my face. The succubus wanted a taste of Edward Cullen, and a taste she would get.

I lowered myself onto his cock, growling out as his hard shaft penetrated me. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head, and he lifted his hips to plunge deeper inside of me. I smacked them to the floor instantly, and growled so loudly that the vibrations coursed through us both, igniting the fire in Edward's eyes as he looked back up to me with shock rippling across his features.

"My name is Mistress Isabella," I hissed. "But _you _can call me Master."


End file.
